User blog:Degrassi 4lifeUS/Emma
'Emma & Spinner (The Honeymoon Is Over)' This is my take on what married life is like for Emma Nelson and her husband Gavin "Spinner" Mason. These two were hardly even acquaintances during their time at Degrassi, but somehow ended up married after a drunken night together. Of course that likely put a damper on their soon to be failed marriage, and this blog will show the aftermath. Characters *'Emma Nelson-Mason': Emma is a very smart, but sometimes impossibly flawed girl who is dealing with life as a suddenly married Woman. She is marred to a man she hardly knows and trying to figure out what is in store for her life. *'Gavin "Spinner" Mason': Spinner is not the "sharpest tool in the shed", and he is misrerable in his current marriage situation. Recently fired from The Dot, for assaulting a young Degrassi student named Tori Santamaria, Spinner is looking for work, and being nagged constantly by his wife. *'Nelson Mason': Nelson is the 3 year old son or Spinner and Emma. He is a very disobident young child with a very smart mouth, and is constantly insulting his father and mother. *'Manny Santos': Manny is Emma's best friend and the one person she trust above all. Emma is a bit jealous of Manny's seemingly perfect relationship with long time boyfriend Jay Hogart, who Emma once had a brief fling with. *'Sean Cameron': Sean recently moved back to Toronto after he was disharged from the military, and having no place else to go, contacted his ex girlfriend Emma. Emma and Spinner faught tooth and nail, but as Emma threw it in Spinner's face that she pay's the bills as he is in her words a bum who can't even get it up. Sean and Emma are clearly still attracted to each other other, and sparks are bound to fly. Episode 1: If Loving You Is Wrong (Emma and Spinner's kitchen, Emma is there with their young son) Emma: Spinner, will you please come in here and help me with the baby? I have to go to work...yes, work. I still do that, because I don't get angry at people and throw milk shakes on them. (Enter Spinner) Spinner: Bitch, I get really fucking tired of you throwing that in my face, and it's not like I am not looking for a job. Prospects are slow right now. Emma: Snake offered you the janitorial position at Degrassi, but of course you are too good to work a job like that. Spinner: I don't work off my family like you do. You never even wanted to be a hair dresser, but of course your Mom who still runs every aspect of your life, get's the final say. Emma: Spinner, who's paying the bills around here? It sure as hell isn't you. When you actually put some food on the table, maybe you can run your mouth. I dropped out of Smithdale, to be with you remember? Worst mistake of my entire life, but of course you don't care what kind of sacrifices people make to be with you or care for you. All you do is take, take, take. Spinner: Nobody made you do that? Emma: That's right, nobody made me do it. I did it for love...well lust, but you can't even get it up anymore. Spinner: Maybe if you didn't look like Craig with long hair, I would be attracted to you. Nelson: Daddy? Spinner: Yes son? Nelson: Mama say's your a loser and you only have 1 ball. Spinner: Emma, why do you set out to turn our child against me? Emma: Yesterday he called me a slut, and told me I have herpes and give terrible head. Wonder where he picked all of that up from? Spinner: Every word of it is true. He is very observant. (Enter Sean) Sean: Morning Mason's... Spinner: How are you doing today free loader? Emma: Pay him no mind...you know Spin, Sean actually got himself a job yesterday. Unlike you, he took Snake up on his offer and is the new lead janitor at Degrassi. Sean: It's a start, I am just trying to help out around here. Well that is until I get my own place. Emma: And your effort is greatly appreciated. Spinner: Why don't you just blow him right here and right now Emma. God's sake, you are such a whore. Nelson: Mommy whore!!! Mommy whore!!! Emma: Yes Nelson, and Daddy have 2 inch penis!!! Sean: Guys, please. I don't like to see two old friends fighting, and especially not in front of the kid. Let's just all calm down, and I will whip up some eggs. Emma: Thanks Sean. I really do appreciate how helpful you are around here. Spinner: Sean, this is my family and I will make the breakfast. Step aside High School drop out. I got this. Emma: Since when do you know how to cook anything, and everybody can graduate High School if they spend a decade there. Spinner: Emma, I swear to God, that joke is getting old. Just let me make the breakfast, and shut your mouth. Emma: You somehow managed to burn Jello last week. Please, just let go of the macho male pride and let Sean prepare breakfast. I don't need food posioning. Sean: Spin, man if you want to cook breakfast, I am cool with that. I am just trying to help out. Spinner: You are cool with that? This is my house! Everything I do here, you need to be cool with or you can get out! Sean: You know what man, I am really sick of your shit. Every single day, I try to be nice and you continue to just be a dick. Spinner: I am really sick of your pretty boy face and they way my wife looks at you, and act's like you are the greatest thing on earth. Sean: Well if you want to go we can go. I will take you down right here, and right now. Emma: Gentlmen, this is not going to happen. Please just stop this foolishness. Sean, please make the meal. Spinner please feed our son. Enough is enough. I can't put up with this crap. Sean: I'm really sorry Emma, you know I just want to help. Spinner: Whatever, Emma take his side. Nelson, come with Daddy. We are going to Uncle Marco's. Nelson: Uncle Marco gay. Mommy said so. Spinner: Nice Emma. Emma: Well he is. It is important that a young child no how to identify people's sexuality. Spinner: God Damn it Emma, go hug a tree or something. I am going to leave before I do or say something I will regret. (Nelson and Spinner exit) Sean: Emma... (Emma put her finger on his mouth) Emma: Sean, let's not waste time talking (Emma grabs him and they start to kiss) Sean: I have missed this so much, you are the love of my life. Emma: I love you too baby... (Emma starts to undo Sean's pants, and drops to her knees) Emma: Remeber how good I was at this? (Manny enters the kitchen) Manny: What are you doing coo coo banana's? (Emma jumps up) Emma: Manny! Sean: Hey Manny! Manny: Emma, where is your husband? You know Spinner? That guy you have a child with. Emma: He went to Jimmy's or something, I don't know. Sean: Actually I think he went to Marco's. Manny: It's doesn't matter where he went, what you two are doing is wrong. Sean, you have hurt my best friend numerous times and you can't just keep coming back into her life like this. Sean: Manny, we are in love. True love. You know all about that. You have Jay. Manny: Yes, that is true but this is just wrong. Emma: Manny, stop being little miss judgy pants Manny: Sean, will you please give us a moment? I need to talk to my best friend here, who seems to have lost her ever loving mind. Sean: Sure Manny. (Sean leaves the kitchen) Manny: Emma, you have done some awful things but cheating on your husband is at the top of that list. Emma: Manny, I have never judged you for all the mistakes you used to make. Manny: Bitch, who you trying to fool? That was high school day in and day out coo coo banana's, all you did was jusge everybody and talk about hugging tree's and saving dolphins. Weird stuff like that. Emma: Ok, well maybe I... Manny: Not improtant right now. What are you doing with your life? Emma: I am living it to the fullest. I got married at 19. I didn't get to be young. I didn't get to live, and we all know that Sean is my one true love. Manny: I don't understand. You and Spin were getting along better. What changed? Emma: It's what he did at The Dot. Getting himself fired, and leaving all the bills on me. That is not what a real man does. Manny: You never explained to me how that happened anyway. What went down? Emma: This girl named Tori Santamaria went to the Dot, with a couple of friends and she told him her milkshake was too lumpy. I think you have seen that girl before. Looks alot like you and Angela Jeremiah? Manny: Oh yeah, I saw her at a beauty pageant I was judging. If you didn't know any better, you might think we were sisters. (Manny looks directly at the camera) Emma: Ok...well anyway, whens he complained about her milkshake, he snapped and dumped it all over her head. She was really upset and told her parents. They got so upset, they demanded Spinner be fired and decided to pull her out of Degrassi and move to the west coast. Manny: Wow, that's insane. Emma: I know right? Manny: Well, I get how that would make you mad, but didn't Spin apologize to you? Emma: Never, he doesn't know how to apologize. He blames everybody, for every single thing that has ever gone wrong in his life. Manny: Sounds alot like Craig. Emma: Ew, Craig. You still talk to him? Manny: Hell no. Last I heard, he was still toying around with Ellie...wait, we are off subject here. This is about you and Spin. Emma, what are you going to do? Emma: Well, I want to leave him and be with Sean. Manny: Then why don't you? Emma: Well, because I am pregnant, and I don't know who the father is. Manny: Oh Em... (Camera pans out as the episode ends) Category:Blog posts